In the use of bottled fluids, such as liquids or flowable powders, one often finds that only a portion of the contents of the bottle is used. For those fluids that deteriorate or are otherwise adversely affected by contact with air, the contents remaining in the bottle must soon be used or else discarded. For example, wine deteriorates rapidly when in contact with air. Other common liquids, such as milk, fruit juices and the like are subject to deterioration once air is introduced into the container. Carbonated beverages are particularly subject to deterioration upon exposure to air; in this case, the beverage goes flat, not because of reaction with the air, but simply because of the escape of carbonation into the air space above the beverage. Exposure to air can be particularly severe with certain forms of medication in which the active ingredient is oxidized to ineffective, or perhaps harmful, form. Other materials, such as paint, form a hardening polymer upon exposure to air. The flow of fine powders can be hindered by absorption of moisture from air.
A variety of methods are available to overcome some of the foregoing deficiencies. For example, refrigeration can slow down the rate of oxidation and/or preservatives can be added. One can transfer the contents of an open container to a smaller container or can purchase only fluids that come in small containers. it will be appreciated that all of the foregoing methods have drawbacks in terms of convenience, consumption of time and expense. Any method or device for overcoming the foregoing problems must be relatively inexpensive and convenient, not only to use, but in initial incorporation during manufacture and/or bottling.
The present invention provides a device which permits the storage of the partial contents of a container without the foregoing drawbacks. A receptacle is provided in which a collapsible fluid-holding container is disposed witin an outer container of substantially fixed shape. The mouths of the containers are connected and formed internally to admit air between the containers via apertures through the side of the outer container mouth. As fluid is dispensed, the inner container collapses about the fluid that remains, minimizing the intrusion of air into contact with the fluid and isolating the fluid from air that enters the outer container. The inner and outer containers can be sealed by a cap which is fitted to close both the mouths and the side apertures.
More specifically, a receptacle is provided comprising an outer container of substantially fixed shape formed with a mouth defining an opening into the outer container, and an inner container for holding a fluid disposed within the outer container. The inner container is formed with a mouth, at least a portion of which is disposed within the mouth of the outer container. At least a major portion of the inner container is collapsible and means are provided for admitting air between the inner and outer containers, whereby to permit collapse of the inner container when fluid is poured therefrom. Means are provided for closing the mouth of the inner container, which can also serve to close off the means for admitting air between the inner and outer containers.
In a specific embodiment, the mouths are coaxial and both are of substantially fixed, generally cylindrical shape. The mouth of the outer container is recessed with an inner annular shoulder. The mouth of the inner container (which can be referred to as a mouthpiece) is formed with an outer annular continuous protruding rim formed to abut the outer container mouth shoulder. The inner container mouth is also formed with at least one flange extending outwardly from a portion only of its outer surface spaced downwardly from the rim and fitting into a recess formed on the inner surface of the outer container mouth. By such means, the inner container mouth can be snap-locked into the outer container mouth. In a specific embodiment, one or more flaps are disposed within the mouth of the inner container to impede back-flow of air. Means can also be provided, such as adhesive, for securing the inner container to the inside of the outer container at a region distal from the mouths, e.g., at the bottom of the container.